Blue Bird
by DeityChaos
Summary: Lunar had her last breath in Miraland, the land where she wished for peace and had a dream of being the best stylist ever to keep the peace. She breathes in a new breath in this Cloud-like land called China, where the blood curse doesn't exist and cultivation sects hold the peace from the darkness. She meets rogue cultivators; Cangse Sanren, Wei Changze, and their son, Wei Ying
1. A Sign to Tell Me, You're Alive

Thick black smoke rolls over the shore

Engulfed in flames, her soul wants more

Magnetic field ignites her heart

Destruction births her brand new start

Hungry eyes endure the burning

Ashes spread by endless yearning

She'll rise above and spread her wings

The Phoenix soars, her life begins

-Amanda Ray: /Mandamonium/

* * *

_Lunar..._

**Who's calling me...**

_Lunar, please wake up..._

**Wake up...but didn't I die...**

_...LingLuo..._

**Who...who are you talking to...**

_Yun LingLuo, wake up..._

**Who...who is 'Yun LingLuo'...**

_You are...you are now 'Yun LingLuo', master..._

**...Blue...is that you...**

_...yes... it's me, master Lunar...you have been given a second chance to live..._

**...wait...what!**

* * *

She heard the cry of a rooster signaling the arrival of morning. She struggled to open her eyes and used her hands to wipe away the sleepiness. She felt the soft feel of the fabric and the hardness of the wooden daybed that she was lying on. Her limbs still felt numb and her abdomen stung so she could only move her head to see where she was.

The stone walls and the pile of farming tools laying in a corner of the house gave her enough hints about her whereabouts. It was a farmhouse. Her swords were laid on the table nearby her and her suitcase was propped by her daybed.

She heard movement in the hallway, so she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Footsteps entered the area where she was and came closer to her until they reached her bedside. Two hands clung to her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Hey, hey. Are you awake?"

_Shake...shake..._

"Cangse, I don't think you should do that."

The hands that shook her left her shoulders and was later replaced with a small hand that began to poke her face.

"Mama, mama, she's really pretty."

"Ah, really? A-Ying, who's prettier, me or this big sister?"

"Mmm...this big sister! I think if she smiles, she will be even prettier!"

"Ahh! Changze, our son betrayed me! A-Ying!"

The child laughed at his mother's dilemma over his betrayal.

"Don't laugh at mama and her loss!"

A deep laugh joined the child's laughter.

"Ehh! Changze, why are you laughing with him?!"

She felt the corners of her mouth curling into a faint smile.

"Ah, see mama! I am right! She looks prettier when she smiles!"

_Ah...I got caught..._

* * *

Author's Notes:

*When the Love Nikki characters are in Miraland, I will use the English Server names

*When the Love Nikki characters are in Ancient China, I will use the Chinese Server names

*"Lunar" = "LingLuo"

*Yun LingLuo is written "云 绫罗" which means "Cloud Silk Gauze", Lunar had no last name so I gave her one. This was before I know what LingLuo meant.

*For those who don't know anything about Love Nikki, it's a dress up games with a lot of plot twists and diamond wasting. The blood curse is a curse to forbid anyone in Miraland, which is where the game takes place, to physically harm others and the aggressor will face tremendous painful backlash upon hurting someone violently and physically. In order to resolve differences, dress up battles are used, that each battle has different styling prompts so a lot of clothes with different attributes are collected. The suitcase where the clothes are stored acts like a qiankan bag.


	2. Looking At The Moon And Thinking Of One

海上生明月,  
天涯共此时。  
情人怨遥夜，  
竟夕起相思。  
灭烛怜光满，  
披衣觉露滋。  
不堪盈手赠，  
还寝梦佳期。

The moon, grown full now over the sea,  
Brightening the whole of heaven,  
Brings to separated hearts  
The long thoughtfulness of night. . . .  
It is no darker though I blow out my candle.  
It is no warmer though I put on my coat.  
So I leave my message with the moon  
And turn to my bed, hoping for dreams.  
-张九龄 Zhang Jiuling

* * *

The laughter stopped.

Lunar knew that she couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer, with her facade broken by the child noticing her smile. She wondered when was the last time she smiled without a care in the world. Probably before the war.

Nikki, Bobo, Momo, Kimi, Mother, Uncle Su, Louie...

Everyone, I'm sorry.

But I'll come back, wait for me.

I'm alive and breathing; I'll come back home.

Her eyes fluttered open, giving the illusion of her just waking up than a few minutes before. She pretended to take in her surroundings, gazing around in false wonder and surprise. Beside her daybed, were three people, possibly a family.

A little boy with silver eyes that glowed with mirth and a smile that was bright as the sun. A man looking concerned, maybe the boy's father due to the mercurial eyes that they shared, and a woman with the same smile as the boy, possibly the boy's mother due to the identical features that they share.

She attempted to sit up, however, was stopped by the throbbing pain from her abdomen. Her hand flew from her side to her wound, her fingers feeling the bandages wrapped under her clothes.

The boy's mother moved forward to help her, slowly moving her into a reclining position. The boy beside her helped move her pillow away, positioning it upright against the wooden armrest to cushion Lunar's back from the hardwood.

A tug on her sleeve brought her attention to the young boy; he smiled, "Big sister, big sister! You're awake! Are you okay? Would you like a kiss? Mama kisses me when I'm hurt!"

People have told Lunar how cold she looked. Many children were nervous when meeting her for the first time. But this ball of sunshine barrelled up to her and greeted her with a smile. In return, she smiled back at him.

The boy's parents were whispering between each other; the mother whispered in a teasing tone while the father sounded done with his wife antics.

"Cangse, please watch your words. Rumors and gossip will affect the sect."

"What? But it's true. She does look like them."

Since she wasn't paying attention to her new friend, the boy tugged on her sleeve again."Big sister, what's your name? My name is Wei Ying!"

Before Lunar could reply to the boy, Wei Ying's mother interrupted, "Oh right, we don't introduce ourselves! Hello, I'm Cangse Sanren!"

The man beside her bowed before her, "Hello, I'm Wei Changze. Please excuse my wife's and child's antics."

Lunar smiled before shaking her head, "It's alright. But before I introduce myself, may I ask, where am I? "

Changze and Cangse looked at her concerned and confused but answered her question.

"You're in the Middle Kingdom-"

"-But you can also call it China."

Lunar tightened her grip on the blankets; she wasn't even near home!

Wei Ying must have seen her lose hope since he placed his hand over hers, "Big sister, are you lost? Don't worry, Wei Ying is here! Mama and A-Die can help you home. They're heroes!"

Cangse looked between her son and her guest and broke into a smile. "A-Ying is right! Don't worry! We'll help you get home! Right, A-Ze?"

Changze looked at his wife with worry, as he pulled her closer to him and whispered. "A-Se, don't you remember..."

Lunar had trouble listening in but managed to hear some words from the conversation.

"...war..."

"...blood..."

"...white uniform..."

"...blue bird..."

"...Miraland..."

Miraland!

Lunar felt her heart race; they know something about Miraland!

She could get home!

She took a deep breath, alerting the whispering couple and Wei Ying who was playing with her hand."Hello, thank you for taking me in while I was injured. I am-"

Before she could say her name, she remembered what Blue had told her. She was no longer Lunar here, but...

"-Yun Lingluo of the eastern Cloud Empire. Please to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Notes:

*When the Love Nikki characters are in Miraland, I will use the English Server names

*When the Love Nikki characters are in Ancient China, I will use the Chinese Server names

*"Lunar" = "Lingluo"; Yun Lingluo is written with characters "云 绫罗" which means "Cloud Silk Gauze". Lunar had no last name so I gave her one. This was before I know what Lingluo meant.

*For those who don't know anything about Love Nikki, it's a dress up games with a lot of plot twists and diamond wasting. The blood curse is a curse to forbid anyone in Miraland, which is where the game takes place, to physically harm others and the aggressor will face tremendous painful backlash upon hurting someone violently and physically. In order to resolve differences, dress up battles are used, that each battle has different styling prompts so a lot of clothes with different attributes are collected. The suitcase where the clothes are stored acts like a qiankan bag.


End file.
